Say Goodbye
by Katieghost
Summary: It's Jack and Sally's one year anniversary. Unbeknownst to Jack, Sally plans to tell him something tonight that will change him and his life forever.
1. Goodbye

**If you don't handle angst well, this is your chance to walk away. If you've read one of my other stories (specifically "Regrets" and its prequel) then you know what I'm talking about. This, in my opinion, is worse.  
_Ye have been warned_.  
****If you've read my profile recently, this is the story I'm talking about. I haven't had much time to write lately so I couldn't revise this properly. My apologies if there's an error or if it feels too rushed. I can't be bothered nor do I have the time to fix it. Maybe later.. ^^"  
****So, this is like an alternate AU to "Regrets" if you have no idea what I'm talking about. It's about to get pretty heavy down here, so prepare your tissues!**

* * *

~ _Say Goodbye_ ~

They were calmly walking through the graveyard, silently enjoying each other's company. Both had small, content smiles on their faces and their hands were tightly intertwined as they traversed through the familiar path with their destination clear in mind: their special place, Spiral Hill.

Today marked one year since that fateful Christmas, once when the Pumpkin King tried to be Santa Claus for a night. This Christmas Eve, things were certainly different. Jack and Sally were together since then, their courtship growing with each day. They both had also grown in their own way because of the yuletide experience. Sally had actually moved out of the doctor's manor, now living in a quaint little home in the residential part of town, and her relationship with her creator had immensely improved since what it had been before.

As for Jack, he had gained a new sense of purpose in life—or rather, afterlife— and renewed his love for Halloween. Ever since realizing his love for his dear Sally and knowing she loved him too, he was just bursting with happiness inside every day, which was so obvious that even the citizens noticed. The Mayor was actually delighted because Jack's romance with Sally gave him a new excitement for planning Halloween, which this year had turned out splendidly. His passion for the holiday and his place in this world was greater and clearer than it ever was, and it was all because of Sally.

She had made it all better when he felt he would drown in a sea of despair, and she had filled that gnawing emptiness in his bones (which he realized was actually longing for someone else to understand him) with her wonderful love. For a whole year, he has had the privilege—no, the honor of holding her love and feeling her affections, and now he knew he couldn't live without it.

He glanced briefly to his chest, where inside his interior jacket pocket he could feel the small velvet box he would give to her tonight. He was so nervous, so incredibly nervous, but happy nonetheless. He was certain of his choice; Sally was the one for him. Tonight, he would ask her to be his forever, and then he truly would be the happiest man in the world.

He imagined already how she would be as his bride, how beautiful she would look dressed in white, coming towards him down the aisle...

He sighed dreamily, a goofy grin on his face, which brought his partner's attention to him. She smiled a little as she realized how very happy he was, even just being here with her, but refrained from commenting on it. The look of worry she had been sporting moments before came back to her pale, stitched face, and she bit her lip, looking away from him.

She knew how happy he was (hell, the entire town knew), thanks in no small part to her, and she knew what she was thinking of doing would shatter that happiness completely. She had actually been putting it off for some months now, knowing how much it would affect him, but tonight, she knew she couldn't do that anymore. He needed to know this, and she needed to be honest with him and tell him how she felt. She couldn't just keep leading him on like this.

The truth was that being with Jack like this, as she had only imagined it long ago, wasn't all she expected it to be. Sure, he was kind and loving and even passionate at times, and she was happy she could make him as happy as he was now, but their relationship had many drawbacks that had made her think twice. She also didn't like how his status as King brought so much attention to them as a couple, since she was so shy and reserved all the time. She knew that wasn't his fault, of course, but she was bothered by it nonetheless.

Also, from the amount of attention the townsfolk had on them, she hated the pressure of everyone watching her and expecting their relationship to succeed. The citizens had begun asking already when were they getting married, and she for the life of her couldn't conjure up a suitable answer for that question. One of the things that had made her doubt in doing this and had made her take so long in making up her mind was that she knew the townsfolk would notice the change she had caused in Jack, some of them would even blaming her from crushing their leader's spirits.

She tried to hide this from him, of course, but it took a lot from her, pretending so much. She was very good at pretending, though, so she suspected he remained clueless about how she had been feeling lately. But she needed to let him know tonight, before this escalated, which she had a feeling it might by the vibes she was getting of a certain foreshadowing feeling. She felt like he had something else planned for tonight as well, and the thought of what it could be made her uneasy.

They finally arrived to the base of Spiral Hill and stopped for just a moment to admire the scene. The snow from last year had returned and the famed hill stood blanketed by a thin sheet of snow, the white powder giving it a magical atmosphere and making it the perfect spot for a romantic outing.

These were Jack's thoughts as he contemplated the view, a part of him remembering how he had looked at the same thing the year before, the only difference being Sally at the top, still unaware of his presence. He remembered the nervousness he had felt then, clear as day, and the small speck of fear that appeared briefly at the thought that maybe he had misinterpreted her actions and she would reject him because she didn't feel the same way about him.

He shook off the thought, even though it hadn't been on his mind only then and now. There were times he looked at Sally and doubted, a little, of her feelings for him. But then she would smile at him and the doubt would disappear as if it was never there. Unbeknownst to him, that doubt was what she was planning on letting him know tonight.

They climbed the hill together, and once at the top they stopped for a moment just to admire the view from here. It was even more beautiful than they remembered it: the snow gave a peaceful feeling to the graveyard, but the peacefulness didn't reach them. Jack was almost trembling with nerves by now, and all the doubts he had repressed by now came back full-force.

What if she wasn't ready? What if she didn't want to marry him?

...What if she said no?

What would he do then? If she said she wasn't ready, then they could wait..but what if she didn't want that? What if she didn't want to marry him..because she didn't want to be with him? He tried to shake the gloomy thoughts off, but for some reason they didn't want to be denied tonight...

Meanwhile, Sally had been thinking about all the things that had stopped her from doing this before; of how it would most likely suck out all the life that Jack had left in him, of how the townsfolk would blame her and look down on her for crushing their King, of how she would become almost a pariah in the community for not wanting to be with Jack, the most eligible bachelor in town...

But then a determined gleam came back to her eyes, and she knew that tonight, she would do this...regardless of the consequences.

"Sally?" Jack spoke up, a small tremble in his voice that she picked up on. He was nervous..but of what?

"Yes, Jack?" she replied, taking his other hand and smiling up at him.

He let out a breath, almost getting lost in her eyes. They were so beautiful and sparkled in the moonlight... He gulped, trying not to let his nervousness show.

"I brought you here tonight...to ask you something..." he began, his hold on her hands unconsciously tightening.

Sensing what he could have planned, she decided now was the time to tell him. She wished she could have done it at the end of the night, so they could enjoy a while of just being together, but it would be best if there was not beating around the bush. It was now or never.

"Wait, Jack..." she said as he was about to speak again. "I want to tell you something first."

A slightly concerned look came to his face which he hid immediately. He sighed, at least glad he would have a little more time to prepare for the big moment.

"Of course, Sally," he replied, managing a small smile. "You can tell me anything."

She cringed a little and looked away, wondering how to start. He didn't know what she was about to do would wipe that smile right off his face...

She sighed deeply, and then looked at him again. The determined gleam was back in her eyes, but this time it was accompanied by a barely noticeable glimmer of unshed tears. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to make him sad...but she had to.

And so, before he could comment on her obvious sadness, she began telling him everything she had to tell him, every doubt and false smile explained until the tears began running down her cheeks, and still then, she kept going, only sheer determination keeping her standing and keeping her lips still saying those words which she knew were breaking his heart.

He just stood there frozen and took it all in with wide eye sockets, which by now were watering a little, although he refused to shed a tear in front of her. As soon as he had seen the tears in her eyes, he had known something was wrong, and he had felt as his heart became as fragile and vulnerable as it could be. When she began talking, though, he felt, more certainly than anything else he had felt before, his heart breaking into tiny pieces. He knew now that he wouldn't ever get to be happy again, much less as happy as he had been mere minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, Jack..." she said as she finished, letting go of his hands.

He instantly felt a deep emptiness wash over him at the loss of her sweet touch, one worse than what he had felt that last Halloween, and despite his efforts to keep them at bay, the tears began to flow from his eye sockets. Against his better judgment, he began speaking, his voice trembling and hoarse.

"S-Sally..." He swallowed hard to suppress a sob and choked the words out. "I-Is.. Is this r-really what y-you want, d-dear Sally?"

"I didn't want to make you sad, Jack..." she replied, reaching out to cradle his cheek in her hand. "But it's how I feel..." Feeling regretful, she tried to wipe some of his tears away, but they just kept coming.

He tried to enjoy what could very possibly be the last affection he would receive from her, but the sadness he was feeling overshadowed every other emotion in his heart. When she started to gently wipe his tears away, though, he just couldn't help himself and attacked her with a hug, winding his arms tightly around her. He didn't want to let her go, because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold her again. She reciprocated the hug after a few moments, feeling guilty for causing this.

"P-please d-don't leave me, S-Sally..." he whispered weakly into her hair, unable to hold back anymore the sobs that racked his skinny frame. She held him tighter, not wanting to reply to that. After a short while, she gently extricated herself from his embrace, pointedly looking away from him. She couldn't watch him like his, she couldn't stand it...

"Sally?" His low voice asked, sounding almost afraid.

"I can't do this anymore..." she whispered, stepping away from him.

Seeing she was about to leave, he reached out and grabbed one of her hands, holding her back. If she left, that meant...

"W-wait!"

"I can't stay, Jack, so don't make this harder than it is," she replied, her tone becoming firm for a moment.

His grip on her hand relaxed as he realized that she was right. Why did he want to prolong the suffering?

"I-I just..." He sniffled, trying to think of something, _anything,_ that would make her stay, at least a little longer. And then it came to him. And despite how needy and pathetic he knew it would sound, he needed to ask her this... He **needs** this, just one more time...

"I wanted.. I-If you're willing, I-I just wanted to ask you... for one last kiss...before you leave..."

For just a second, a trace of the old Sally came back, the one he was once so sure was in love with him, and he let himself hope that somewhere inside, she still cared about him deeply. Almost imperceptibly, she nodded and stood in front of him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he instinctively held her closer by the waist, just as he had done countless of times before when they'd been about to kiss.

_Just one more kiss won't hurt_, she thought, trying to justify why she felt so compelled to give it to him. She closed the distance between them, their foreheads pressing together.

Their lips met slowly, deliberately, and, as if nothing had happened, they poured all their love into the kiss. For a moment, the world ceased to exist around them as they got lost in their affection for each other, his arms slowly moving as he held her flush against him, his fingers tangling in her hair.

It ended much too soon, despite the fact that it had been quite a long kiss for a goodbye kiss. His arms unconsciously let her go against his heart's wishes, and she released him as well. Before she turned around and left, she whispered one more thing.

"Goodbye, Jack."

And then he watched her walk away, the tears again beginning to pour down his cheeks. As he lost sight of her in the sea of tombstones, he felt as if he could hardly breathe, despite the fact that he didn't need to. His knees felt weak and he fell on the ground with a soft cry, the truth he didn't want to accept slowly washing over him.

She had left... She had left him.

She was gone.

And now he was all alone, in this haunted place which just moments before had seemed so happy and peaceful to him. After this, he knew he wouldn't be able to come here without remembering what had just happened, and the thought made another wave of sadness crash over him. This place that had always brought him solace in his toughest moments had now been burned in his mind as the place where his heart had been broken and his life had changed for the worse.

He began to cry again when all those things that had changed started to fill his mind. He wouldn't be able to hold her again, he wouldn't ever felt her lips on his again, or her soft touch on his shoulder when he was troubled about something, or run his fingers through her hair, or see that smile of hers which had charmed his heart every time he saw it. His sweet Sally...

No... She wasn't his Sally anymore.

He didn't know how much time he laid there, on his knees in the snow which was soaking his trousers. He felt empty, unwilling to do anything if it meant he had do it without her by his side. He'd wanted to spend the rest of his life at her side, wanted her to be by his side forever, but now that wouldn't ever happen.

* * *

**I told ya it would be sad, didn't I? And before you question me why I write these sort of depressing things, I don't do it because I myself am depressed or because I enjoy making other people sad. That's not it at all. I think it's just that angst is what I write better, and my favorite character of all times is Jack.. So I enjoy coming up with different, never-before-written scenarios where I can make him sad. The bad side is.. _he_ gets to suffer. In heart-wrenching ways. ^^" I am so sorry. xD**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think of it! :) And before you ask, yes, I _am_ going to continue this. ('Though I'm thinking this one may not have a happy ending..) Just keep in mind that I'm about to start a new semester at college and I might not have too much time to write.. But this story is my new obsession so I might just have to make time, goddammit! xD**

**So, I'll see _you_ in the next chapter. ;) Bye-bye! :D**

**(If anyone gets that reference, they are so going to be my new best friend.. xD)**


	2. Save me

**As promised, I'm continuing this! :) Prepare for much more angst :D **

* * *

It was morning when he felt himself being shaken gently; someone was trying to wake him up. He didn't want to wake up; he wanted to stay here for the rest of his miserable life, or better yet, never wake up again and simply cease existing. Yeah, that sounded great...

"Jack!" a voice called urgently, and he simply ignored it, his bony fingers clenching into fists.

When she kept insisting, though, he growled deep in his throat, which managed to make her jump back.

"_Leave me alone_..." he hissed, turning his skull pointedly down, not wanting her to see the evidence of his weakness.

Undersea gal, or Wanda, as everyone called her, kneeled beside him, placing a webbed hand on his shoulder. What had happened to him, and had he spent here the whole night?

This morning had been as unusual as it could be, and she had a feeling it would only grow stranger as they day went on. There had been a town meeting this morning, where the Mayor had gathered them (an impressive feat for him) to tell them Jack had not been seen since last night. The townsfolk couldn't help but recall a similar sequence of events happening the year before, the day after Halloween, and wanting to prevent another disaster like the last one, set off to the many parts of town and its outskirts in search for Jack.

Wanda had been assigned to search the graveyard, along with the witches, and it was there, on Spiral Hill, where she met with the strange sight that had puzzled her to no end. She found him just laying there on the top of the hill, and she had rushed to him to see if he was okay.

Now, fearful but worried for her King, she tried once more to rouse him out of this state he seemed to be stuck in.

"What happened, Jack? Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice, underlined with nerves.

He didn't reply but he made no movement to move away from her touch, which she supposed was a good thing.

That was when the witches arrived, frantic yet relieved that Jack was all right. At least that was what they thought before Wanda turned to them and hushed their enthusiastic exclamations, placing a finger over her lips for good measure. They quieted immediately, their looks simultaneously morphing to those of intense worry.

"Something happened to him..." she whispered to them, her hand now unconsciously rubbing his shoulder a little.

He began to tremble underneath it, a swirl of emotions going through him. Why were they here? Couldn't they just leave him be? He couldn't.. He couldn't just let them see him like this; he wanted them to just _go away_ so he could be left alone...forever...

"I said..._leave me alone_!" he shouted, trying to sound fierce but it just came out as weak and incredibly sad. He finally turned his head up to glare at them and that was when they saw the tracks of the tears that he had cried all night long until he had just fallen asleep, feeling drained out of all of his energy. His eye sockets watered again at their shocked stares and he looked down again, angrily wiping away the small droplets that he hadn't been able to hold back.

The surprise of seeing their King cry overwhelmed the witches, who just stood there with their mouth agape, not knowing what to do, but Wanda, who had known him a little better than anyone else (except Sally), knew she had to take action immediately, unless this got even worse.

She mouthed '_get out of here' _to the witches before anything; she knew he didn't like any of his citizens seeing him as anything other than professional. That was probably why he was so angry... When they scrambled to run down the hill, she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them a little, giving him silent support. He did relax a bit, and she wanted so badly to able to do something else for him, but he most likely wouldn't let her, so she held back. After a while, she heard a few quiet, silent sobs coming from him, and the thought of him being so sad that he couldn't help but cry touched whatever heart she had left inside her. She wordlessly took him into her arms in a side hug, and much to her surprise, he didn't push her away, but he didn't reciprocated to the embrace either.

It seemed hours before either of them moved, and despite Jack's reluctance to show vulnerability in front of someone who was not Sally, he welcomed the comfort that she gave him. She may not understand him, or why he was feeling this way, but at least it was something else than just hiding from everybody under his 'Pumpkin King' façade.

"Are you okay now?" she asked again.

"N-No..." His voice was hoarse and scratchy. "I'm not certain I can ever be okay again.. B-But... At least I'm better than before..."

"...Will you tell me what happened?" She didn't have any hopes that she would get an affirmative from that, but he surprised her once again.

He sighed, feeling conflicted. "If I do...you have to promise not to tell anybody what you just saw."

"I promise," she said immediately. She did note that he didn't mention not to tell what he was about to say. It must have been something important then...

He took a deep breath, his stare still on the ground. "Last night... Sally... She left me."

She gasped at the news, which was something that she never expected. That was why he was so sad then... It explained everything, actually.

"Last night? So you spent all night..here..alone?" She didn't mean to make it sound like it did, but he didn't pay attention to that.

"Wanda... I don't feel like doing anything now.. Nothing's worth it anymore... What will I do? She was everything to me..and without her, I don't feel like I **can** do anything..."

"Jack..listen to me." She chose her words carefully, knowing how much he was letting go by showing so much vulnerability. "She may have made you happy..and became a big part of your afterlife doing so..but she doesn't want to be anymore, and that's her loss... You can't just throw it all away because of her!"

"...I was going to ask her to marry me..." he whispered hesitantly, and a second later wondered why had he said that. That was stupid, he shouldn't have said that...

Her look softened towards him, and she impulsively placed her hand over his. She smiled when he lifted his skull to look at her, his eye sockets finally something else than sad.

"It doesn't change anything," she replied. "You loved her, of course you did, and she was special to you."

"How did you..?" he asked, surprised that he knew how he felt about her.

"Jack, we could all see it. Every time you looked at her..it was so obvious. You didn't even try to hide it either..."

He looked bashful then. "I guess not..."

She smiled. "The point is..sometimes bad things happen to us, and we don't know why. But if we let those things bring us down.. Well, we'll never move on from it, which is exactly what we should be doing."

He didn't respond, but he looked to be deep in thought, and she decided to let him think. But everyone was still looking for him and worried about him, and so she knew that even though she would let him stay here all day if he wanted to, he should get out of here and at least make an appearance in town to calm the Mayor down.

"Do you want to get out of here now?"

He sighed. "I really don't want to..but I have to, don't I?"

He looked so defeated there that she was inclined to just let him stay or take him to his house so he would rest. But they both knew he couldn't; he had responsibilities and he couldn't just throw them away because of his personal life.

He slowly began to get up, or at least tried to, since the cold from the snow had done a number on his extremities. They were almost numb. But he pushed himself harder, keenly aware of Wanda watching him beside him and hesitating to lend a hand.

"Do you..need any help?" she finally asked, tentatively. All night here... She knew he was a pretty tough skeleton, but coupled with how he'd been feeling.. Well, she wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't muster the strength for anything.

"Actually, yes," he admitted with difficulty. She smiled as she offered him a hand, and much to her surprise, he smiled back. It was weak and nothing like his usual skeleton grin, but it was _something_. As he finally got his footing, she released his hand and began walking down the hill while Jack followed beside her.

They got to the bottom when something peculiar happened. After getting past the small gate at the bottom, it wasn't long before Jack suddenly fell to the ground, with no indication of why. She gasped and knelt beside him immediately, checking to see if he was hurt. He had a frustrated look on his face, though she couldn't figure out why.

"Are you hurt, Jack? What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

He sighed deeply. "I might need more of your help..." he mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Of course, Jack...but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, but.." He sighed again, reluctant to admit what was wrong. "I'm having trouble walking, I don't know why..."

Her look softened towards him. "I think the way you spent last night might be the reason for that."

He didn't answer, and she took the opportunity to start helping him getting up. She hooked an arm around his back, grabbing him under the shoulders, and gave him her other hand for support. Slowly, they managed to get him standing again, though precariously. He was leaning heavily on her, a cringe of pain on his face.

"Ready now?" she asked, feeling a little imbalanced from all the support she was giving him, given the difference in heights between them, but she was damned if she was going to let him fall again.

He nodded faintly, a small tired smile starting to spread across his face. Wanda was such a good friend... Everyone else wouldn't have understood like she did, and much less comforted him. Sure, she was no Sally, and he was sure she would never replace her, but it was nice having someone else he could trust when he was down.

As they were approaching the gates of the graveyard, he cleared his throat, wanting to ask her something.

"Wanda.. When we get there...could you do something for me?"

"Sure," she agreed, curious as to what he wanted her to do. "What is it?"

She pushed open the gate to the graveyard and they walked through.

He sighed. "Well, you saw how badly I handled someone else seeing me like this.. I think I could handle looking like I am fine for them, but I can't.. I can't speak to them like this... I..."

"Jack, it's okay." She smiled up at him. "You don't have to explain yourself further to me. I'll talk to them, maybe even try to convince the Mayor to give you the day off, huh?"

"That...would be amazing, Wanda." He had such a relieved look on his face; she couldn't help but squeeze his side a little in comfort. He smiled a little at the sudden action.

"It will be okay, Jack.. You'll see," she whispered, as they were now nearing the gate of the town. A few monsters spotted them and called the others, who by now had returned from their search after talking to the witches, and they gathered around the other side of the gate, which was now opening.

"I hope so..." he whispered back, and swiftly put on his poker face. Trying not to think of how worried he must have made them, he plastered a fake smile on his skull as they approached the townspeople.

"Jack, where were you?"

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"We were so worried!"

"We looked all over for you!"

From every citizen there came exclamations of worry, gratitude, and relief that he was fine, but he promptly quieted them down raising a hand. They instantly fell silent.

"Jack's okay, folks. Don't worry," Wanda spoke up from beside him. "I'm taking him home now; it's been..a rough night for him."

"Are you really alright, Jack?" asked the Mayor, his negative face on.

Jack's expression fell a little, but he managed to reply.

"I'm fine, Mayor.." His voice almost failed him, but he managed to make it sound normal.

Everything was going fine, and the townsfolk were beginning to inch away from the commotion. That was, until he spotted something in the distance.

"Sally..." The whisper came unconsciously from his lips as he spotted her at the other side of the Town Square, and suddenly he felt like he couldn't move.

And then, what Wanda thought was the most bizarre thing up until now happened. Jack gave a strangled shout as he clutched a hand to his chest, breathing heavily. He fell from her support and into his knees, drawing the attention of the retreating citizens. She kneeled beside him again, trying to ask him what was wrong, but it as if he didn't hear her. He was screaming in pain, making her wince, and that was when she noticed his hand in his chest.

"It hurts!" he cried, fighting back tears. "Why is it hurting so much, Wanda?"

Wanda had no answer for that, but she figured it wasn't the time to focus on it; she had to get him out of here. The citizens were almost over them at this point, shouting worried exclamations, and she used her proximity to her advantage. She called the Behemoth, the largest and strongest of them all, to help her carry Jack to his house. The giant obeyed, making his way through the crowd, and soon he had a squirming and writhing in pain Jack in his arms.

She then searched the crowd for the witches and found them in the front.

"Zeldaborne! Come here!" she yelled above Jack's screams.

Instantly, she was at her side, trying to ask her why Jack was acting like that.

"Never mind that!" she shouted in frustration. "I need you to knock him out!"

She gave her a stern look before the witch protested, and moments later, she had her wand out and was pointing it at Jack.

With a wave of her hand, Jack fell silent and limp in the Behemoth's arms.

"Wanda, what happened to Jack?!" asked the Mayor in shock. Soon, all the other ghouls were asking similar questions.

"Quiet!" she shouted over the chaos. The monsters stared at her in silent shock. "I don't really know what happened just now, but I need to get him home. He wasn't feeling very well, anyways; I think that might have to do with what just happened."

A solemn silence spread through them, broken by a small voice at her side.

"Will he be okay?" asked the corpse kid, clinging to his mother.

"I don't know... I hope so."

* * *

**Quick question, do you like these longer chapters with farther apart updates or shorter chapters with quick updates? Keep in mind this was a quick update, since I had already written this chapter before I posted the story.. ^^"**

**Oh, and before anyone asks: no, I'm not planning to pair Jack with anyone other than Sally. I just took some liberties with Wanda's character, which is based loosely on misa1's portrayal of her. ^^ For the life of me, I can't remember from where I got her name... But I do know I didn't come up with it on my own. :)**

**Anyways! So tell me, guys, what do you think until now? Do you like it? hate it? Do you think some parts could be better? Did I take it too far? I'd love to know your opinions, guys and gals! :D**


End file.
